


NCIS commentfic

by TheAwfulDodger



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger
Summary: Two short drabbles that I wrote for the LJ comment_fic community.





	1. He's seen this movie before...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He's seen this movie before...

Tony tried to laugh, but the blood bubbling in the back of his throat made him kind of queasy. The sound came out as a choked sort of chuckle, which made Gibbs' hands tighten against the hole in his chest.

"Boss-" Tony started, but the look in Gibbs' eyes silenced him.

"Hush, DiNozzo, stay with me! Ziva, where's that bus!?" Gibbs' voice reached Tony's ears, as the blue eyes searched his face.

"N-nuh Boss, listen, I've-" the blood pooling in the back of his throat bubbled and choked him as he tried to speak, and it was hard to get air to fill his lungs. He closed his eyes and coughed, chest spasming in agony as Gibbs kept pressure on the wound to try and staunch the blood flowing from it. The blue eyes never left his face.

"Seen this m-movie, Boss." Another choked chuckle that morphed into an agonized cough. "...n-not a happy ending." 

"Tony, look at me. Look at me, Tony!" The sound of an ambulance pulling up next to them did not tear the blue eyes away from the pale, bloodied face. 

"Goddamnit Tony!"


	2. Prince of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prince of Darkness. With this pic as inspiration: http://www.alanayers.com/Suspense/17_PrinceOfDarkness.html

He is the Prince of Darkness, and this is his Castle.

The big, opulent, stale, boring, dead mansion he is supposed to call home. Where the only sounds to break the monotony of the summer holidays is the maids heels clicking on the marble floor as they do the dusting, or the buzzing of a vacuum cleaner in the distance. Where the air takes on this heavy, museum-like quality. 

His castle, where officedoors are locked to keep out little boys playing with imaginary friends. Where layers and layers of drapes filter the sunlight to protect artwork from the sun. Where the spindly legs of antique chairs and tables form a magical forest in his imagination. Where he eats alone, sitting at a mile-long formal dining table. Where he spends his summer, tucked away in the darkness.

This is the Castle of Darkness, and he is it's Prince.


End file.
